


First Night of Passion

by badassbutterfly1987



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27521323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badassbutterfly1987/pseuds/badassbutterfly1987
Summary: The first time Margaret LeFay and Lord Raith are intimate together.
Relationships: Margaret LeFay/Lord Raith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	First Night of Passion

**Author's Note:**

> A missing scene from chapter 4 of my fic Bad Romance but it isn't required reading to understand this story.

It is fortunate they manage to pull apart long enough to make it to a spare bedroom.

Margaret is relieved that she had chosen to wear simple jeans and a blouse. They can be removed faster than anything with a corset. She tosses the shirt somewhere off to her side while Lord Raith is a little neater about where his clothes end up.

She doesn’t have quite enough time to remove her bra and underwear before he firmly pushes her back onto the bed. Now that the initial desperate passion has faded, their movements are slower. Better not to rush this.

Raith kisses her deeply and she reciprocates with equal force. She’s been a lot of things but _submissive_ isn’t one of them.

“I assume you know how this typically goes?” Raith asks casually.

Margaret is slightly insulted by the implication that he thought she was naïve. She’s a 100-year-old wizard, not a blushing virgin! Although even that might seem limited to a White Court vampire who has presumably lived through several centuries.

“I’m not exactly lacking experience in that department,” she responds bluntly. She decides not to clarify how many lovers she’s had or how long it’s been. Best not to start comparing.

That reply seems enough for him as he unclasps her bra. Her breath hitches a little when he runs a thumb over her nipple. She barely holds back a moan when his mouth latches onto her other nipple. His ministrations quickly cause that specific part of her anatomy to harden. It would only be fair to reciprocate. Margaret drags her nails down his back just to hear the noise he makes. After that, she grips his bicep with one hand while the other curls tightly into his hair to keep him in place. It pleases her that she is allowed this control over him.

Raith shifts down enough for him to press his lips against the skin beneath and run his hand lightly enough along her side that it causes her to shiver. It isn’t the same kind of pleasure but it is pleasant. Margaret is so focused on that feeling that she almost misses when he nudges her legs apart enough to place his knee between them. She does notice, however, when he increases pressure. She bites back a whimper and grinds back against his knee.

Margaret feels a flash of irritation when he pulls away but it subsides when he settles between her legs. Her no-longer-dry underwear is removed quickly. He presses a soft kiss to her sensitive inner thigh. It’s such a small thing but the underlying intimacy impacts her. It feels meaningful but she isn’t given much time to examine it. She shudders as he slips two fingers inside her. She’s wet enough by this point that they slide in with ease. The slow in and out slide feels wonderful but it won’t be enough soon.

Lord Raith must realize the same because he then takes it a step further. She is admittedly startled when she feels his tongue there. He quickly proves he knows _exactly_ what he’s doing. Margaret is unable to hold back her moans now. She grips his hair just to stay grounded.

She briefly wonders what the Council would think if they knew the White King was presently eating her out. Scandalous, no doubt. McCoy certainly wouldn’t—

She ends that particular thought quickly. This is the worst time to be thinking of her father.

“You seem to have done this a few times,” she says with a shaky voice.

He doesn’t answer that, at least not verbally. As he slips his tongue inside her, he looks up and meets her gaze. The sight of him like _that_ , so focused on her pleasure is enough to send her over the edge.

He moves up to kiss her while shudders through the aftershocks.

“You truly are beautiful this way, like a piece of art.”

Margaret has been called beautiful before, but it had never mattered to her. Why be beautiful when she can be admired for her talents with magic instead? But the way Raith says it feels different. It isn’t an attempt at empty flattery or seduction (they’ve already reached that part). The tone is admiring and the touch is gentle. Margaret supposes this is part of why she was drawn to him. He makes her feel desired.

That she is still running high after her orgasm might also have something to do with it.

Raith gives her time to recover. While doing so, she really looks at her current bed partner. He is beautiful, of course, all of the White Court is. But it is more than just his physical appearance. There is strength but also graceful control. He reminds her of a jaguar.

Margaret knows there are a few possible reasons she ended up here. Lord Raith had professed interest and she had returned it. Perhaps it was petty rebellion against the Council with their confining rules. Perhaps she liked the idea of being intimate with someone so powerful and dangerous. Perhaps it’s mostly just because she wanted to.

She pulls Raith to her again and kisses him. She knows it shouldn’t feel so easy. He draws back briefly.

“Do you truly want this?”

The question is a surprise. _Of course_ , she wants this. If she didn’t then she would not be here in the first place. It clicks after a moment.

Lord Raith was asking permission to go further, to make sure she desired more. She can stop now. This has been fun but no more is expected or needed. To go further could lead to complications.

“Yes,” she says breathlessly.

It is easy enough to reverse their positions so that she is on top. She sees the flicker of surprise in his expression but he exhibits no intention to stop her. Margaret finds it thrilling that _the White King_ lets her take the lead.

She lowers herself down slowly. His hands on her hips keep her steady. Despite their previous preparation, it isn’t an easy fit. She refuses to admit the likely reason why. No need to stroke his ego. Margaret focuses on slow breathing. The drag against her internal walls sends sparks of pleasure through her. Then he is fully inside her.

While she takes a few moments to adjust, Raith presses light kisses to her neck. That, along with the way his hand curls through her messy hair, helps ground her. She relaxes bit by bit. 

Once Margaret is fully settled, she starts the slow slide up and down. She notes the way he closes his eyes as if to focus completely on the way she feels around him. That brings its own kind of pleasure and she tightens briefly just for fun. It’s enough to draw a moan out of him.

The slow up and down isn’t quite satisfactory so she starts moving faster. The exertion makes her thighs shake. Then he pushes up inside her in a way that makes her pleasure burn greater.

Raith murmurs something against her ear. It is ancient Etruscan, of course. If she was in a steadier frame of mind she would be able to understand most of it. Considering what he is currently doing to her, that isn’t quite feasible. She hears a few words she recognizes.

Something related to time? A future time?

Oh.

He wanted to do this again.

So, Margaret answers him. The word, still a little unfamiliar, is awkward to pronounce. She repeats it just in case. She’s sure he gets the gist when the hand in her hair pulls her head back.

He nips a little at the revealed skin. Not hard enough to leave obvious marks but enough to be felt. She wonders how she tastes to him.

It isn’t long before the pleasure overwhelms her and she squeezes around him. His own release follows after. Margaret can only tremble with every little movement inside her. Raith changes their position so they are on their sides. She winces a little when he slips out with a wet noise. A nap sounds nice, at least.

The arm around her is a pleasant surprise. Margaret settles into the warm afterglow.

This might make things complicated, she knows.

They can talk about this later.

**Author's Note:**

> Not entirely happy with the ending but oh well.


End file.
